


Yuuyu❁Yuyuu Valentine's week

by Daiki_Aki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #yuuyuvalentines, #yuyuuvalentines, AU, M/M, YuYuu, Yurionice, Yurixyuuri, YuuYu, Yuurixyuri, yuuyuvalentines, yuyuuvalentines
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiki_Aki/pseuds/Daiki_Aki
Summary: Comenzamos con la Yuuyu❁Yuyuu week de san Valentín <3 espero poder escribir cada día de esta dinámica. No soy mucho de escribir del universo canon, así que decidí hacer un AU que vaya continuando según la temática diaria de esta Week.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 10





	1. Día 1: febrero 8 “REENCUENTRO”.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Blasty_GroundZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blasty_GroundZero/gifts).



Los reencuentros con las personas que quieres tienden a ser felices, emotivos y en ocasiones, cariñosos, pero este no era el caso. En el momento en que Yuuri Katsuki chocó en la calle con su ex compañero de escuela, Yuri Plisetsky, solo pudo salir corriendo del lugar al darse cuenta que el rubio lo había reconocido enseguida.

Habían pasado cinco años desde que dejó la secundaria, podía recordar muy bien el día de su graduación y no necesariamente por la alegría de haber pasado el año con excelentes calificaciones. Aquel día había estado decidido a declararse, a decirle a la persona que le gustaba lo que sentía, ya que no volverían a verse debido a que Yuuri se cambiaría de ciudad al día siguiente por el trabajo de su padre. El azabache se encontraba muy nervioso, la persona que le gustaba era un hombre y no uno cualquiera, para comenzar era dos años menor y lo consideraba su amigo, pero si no sacaba en este momento aquellos sentimientos de su interior, estaba seguro que se arrepentiría por el resto de su vida.

En aquella ocasión aprovechó el hecho de que Yuri se acercara a felicitarlo por su graduación y a despedirse, habían quedado de verse junto a un árbol a la salida de la escuela ya que al rubio no l e gustaba expresarse delante de la multitud y realmente quería felicitar a su amigo por lograr graduarse— _lo hiciste bien —_ le dijo cuando apareció en el lugar, obligándose a demostrar con un gesto la alegría que sentía por el azabache, abrazándolo ya que sabía que esta sería la última vez que se verían.

— _Gracias —_ respondió correspondiendo el gesto y sintiendo como su rostro se ponía por completo rojo gracias a aquel simple contacto.

La bocina del auto de su padre interrumpió el momento, debían irse pronto ya que faltaban cosas por arreglar y ya casi no les quedaba tiempo. En ese momento Yuuri supo que sería ahora o nunca. Se separó del abrazo, miró al rubio a los ojos y tras susurrar un “lo siento”, lo besó. Juntó sus labios torpemente, cerrando los ojos al instante para que los verdes del contrario no encontraran los suyos, no quería saber lo que él estaba pensando porque seguramente estaría enojado y asqueado. Luego de eso corrió al auto y le pidió a su padre que se fueran rápidamente mientras podía escuchar a Yuri gritando su nombre.

No había sido el mejor recuerdo de su vida, sabía que se había equivocado al haberlo hecho pensando que luego no se arrepentiría de ello, porque ahora, tras haberlo besado en ese entonces y verlo nuevamente, se arrepentía de lo que hizo.

Siguió corriendo hasta que creyó sentirse a salvo, estaba agotado y su respiración errática lo delataba enseguida. Apoyó la espalda contra una pared cercana, dejándose descansar y pensando en el rostro cambiado de Yuri, más maduro, alto y adulto. Cerró los ojos un momento para descansar incluso de sus pensamientos, pero los abrió enseguida al sentir una mano sobre su hombro.

— _¡Te encontré! —_ dijo una voz que sonaba cansada, Yuri debió haber corrido bastante para alcanzarlo— _tu resistencia aún es buena —_ comentó mientras apoyaba la frente en el hombro del azabache. Realmente estaba agotado por correr tanto, su respiración era rápida debido a eso.

— _Lo siento —_ se disculpó nervioso, no tenía lugar a donde huir.

 _—“Lo siento” ¿Es lo único que puedes decir? —_ preguntó encarándolo, poniendo su rostro frente al ajeno, observándolo con sus fríos ojos verdes como si quisiera matarlo ahí mismo— _te fuiste sin dejarme reaccionar, no llamaste y cambiaste de numero. Pasé años pensando en ti y cuando por fin creo que te olvidé, apareces en mi vida y en vez de hablarme ¡Huyes! —_ habló con rapidez, tomando a Yuuri por los hombros para que no escapara de nuevo— _y lo único que puedes decir es “lo siento” ¡¿Crees que eso arregla algo?!_

Yuuri no sabía que decir, se encontraba un poco asustado por la fuerza con la que era obligado a quedarse. Negó con la cabeza, las palabras no salían de su garganta y sentía la boca seca, sin quererlo las lágrimas comenzaron a correr pos sus mejillas. Debió haber sido duro para Yuri el superar el hecho de que un chico lo besara— _no sé qué hacer para enmendar todo —_ respondió entre sollozos, sorprendiendo al rubio con su reacción— _Lo siento, solo dime qué debo hacer para compensarte y lo haré… lo prometo —_ se quitó los lentes y limpió sus ojos con el dorso de sus manos.

— _Sal conmigo —_ respondió Yuri mientras tomaba las manos del otro, alejándolas de su rostro y comenzando él a quitar las lágrimas con sus pulgares— _compensa el tiempo perdido y hazte cargo —_ dijo con firmeza para luego levantar el rostro ajeno tomándolo desde el mentón— _y devuélveme el beso que me robaste._

Yuuri ya no sabía que pensar, jamás se imaginó este giro de los acontecimientos donde el rubio le confesaba indirectamente que también le gustaba, al parecer había malinterpretado todo. Su corazón latió con fuerza y su rostro enrojeció, después de todo no solo le estaba pidiendo salir y sus sentimientos aún estaban escondidos muy dentro de él— _puedes tomarlo de vuelta —_ habló mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo. Esa situación era vergonzosa, además había personas comenzando a observarlos.

Yuri sonrió de lado, acercó más su rostro al del azabache dándose cuenta de que este cerraba fuertemente los ojos como la primera vez que juntaron sus labios. Eso le molestaba, quería ver directamente esos iris marrones que tantas otras veces se había quedado observando— _abre los ojos, tonto —_ ordenó y el otro obedeció justo en el momento en que el rubio lo besaba, dejándolo ver como sus ojos se agrandaban instantáneamente.

Si bien jamás olvidarían el primer beso que se dieron, el de ahora quedaría también grabado en sus memorias. Mientras había personas diciéndoles que fueran a otro lugar a hacer aquello, Yuri aprovechaba de mover sus labios sobre los del contrario, intentando buscar algún espacio por donde poder adentrar su lengua y sentir el sabor ajeno, lográndolo en poco tiempo. El azabache abrió mas su boca, comenzando a jugar con la lengua del rubio, dejando de pensar en que se encontraban bajo la mirada de los demás. Dejando de sentir vergüenza.

Yuuri se colgó del cuello de Yuri hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse— _creo que me lo devolviste con intereses —_ dijo el rubio relamiéndose los labios, admirando como los del otro estaban completamente rojos.

El día en que Katsuki lo había besado, había quedado anonadado. Jamás se imaginó que aquel tímido chico sintiera lo mismo que él, porque Yuri había ocultado muy bien su sentir al ser brusco y apático constantemente, insultando a su amigo de vez en cuando; aunque cuando este lo necesitaba, le brindaba todo el apoyo que podía, levantándolo cada vez que este se dejaba caer al sentirse ansioso o depresivo. Siempre le gustó Yuuri, no había nadie más en su corazón incluso hoy. El hecho de que se marchara y el no poder volver a contactarlo, le dejó un vacío enorme que nunca pudo llenar, quedándose aislado socialmente y confiando solo en unas pocas personas.

Ahora lo tenía ahí, se habían vuelto a encontrar y esto debía ser cosa del destino. No dejaría que se escapara nuevamente, lograría que recuperaran el tiempo perdido y para eso tendrían una cita de la cual no aceptaría un “no” por respuesta.

**_ Continuará… _ **


	2. Día 2: febrero 9 “USANDO TRAJE”

— _Cre- creo que deberíamos irnos —_ comentó el azabache, tartamudeando un poco tras haber salido de aquella burbuja donde sentía que solo se encontraban ellos dos. Al terminar el beso fue consciente de que estaban en público y eso lo ponía nervioso.

Se fueron caminando sin rumbo fijo, simplemente paseando entre las calles en silencio. Ninguno sabía que decir exactamente, Yuri no quería sonar agresivo y Yuuri estaba en blanco por lo que no había palabras entre ellos— _¿A dónde vamos? —_ preguntó el rubio repentinamente y el azabache lo observó sin entender— _estoy siguiendo tus pasos, así que ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? —_ le obviedad marcada en su voz indicaba que no mentía.

— _Pero… yo te estaba siguiendo a ti —_ respondió Yuuri quien pensaba que el otro era quien guiaba los pasos de ambos.

A Yuri casi le palpita el ojo izquierdo, realmente se estaba aguantando para que su personalidad no saliera del todo o realmente espantaría al mayor. Suspiró y contó hasta diez en su cabeza, aunque estaba seguro que pronto necesitaría contar más— _bien, entremos aquí —_ sugirió tomando al otro de la mano sin esperar su respuesta y guiándolo a un café que estaba justo donde se habían detenido— _hablaremos y me dirás tu número para poder contactarte._

El azabache solo lo siguió, pidieron en el mesón lo que querían y fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas que se veía mas apartada dentro del lugar. Se sentaron cada uno con su vaso, uno frente al otro, Yuuri sin mirar a su acompañante mientras el otro no podía despegar los ojos del azabache. Yuuri había cambiado, su contextura era esbelta y parecía alguien que se ejercitaba, su actitud si bien seguía siendo tímida, tenía un aire de seguridad que de vez en cuando se daba a notar y eso le gustaba.

— _Pensé que no te gustaba y que me odiarías luego de besarte ese día —_ comenzó a decir el mayor de la nada, mientras jugaba con sus dedos por alrededor del vaso, sin despegar sus ojos de ellos— _era mi última oportunidad de declararme ya que no te volvería a ver, pero ahora me doy cuenta que fui egoísta —_ levantó la mirada y fijó sus marrones en los verdes, logrando hacer contacto enseguida— _quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiero conocer al tú de ahora y ver si podemos llegar a algo —_ ahí estaba esa seguridad que minutos antes se veía asomar poco a poco y ahora se disparaba por completo.

— _Entonces, sal conmigo —_ le propuso de manera directa, no había necesidad de ir con rodeos porque no era como si no se conocieran. Ya tenían vivencias juntos y solo debían continuar desde donde lo habían dejado— _el sábado, pasaré por ti e iremos a una fiesta en mi trabajo. Es un baile, así que creo que será una cita perfecta —_ comentó aprovechando que el día estaba cerca.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza para luego intercambiar su número con el del rubio, quedaron en que Yuri lo pasaría a buscar a las ocho de la noche ese día. Debía vestir formal y eso lo ponía un poco ansioso, pero sabía que no podía retractarse tras haber aceptado.

Los dos tenían cosas que hacer, se habían encontrado por casualidad y ahora debían volver a sus vidas. Yuuri se despidió estirando su mano, para que el rubio la tomara; Yuri tomó la mano extendida y tiró de ella para acercar al azabache y plantarle un rápido beso de despedida en los labios, sorprendiéndolo— _nos vemos, no lo olvides._

⊶⊰❁⊱⊷

Yuuri estaba listo, pero no se sentía listo, tenía una mezcla de sensaciones. Mientras se miraba en el espejo pensaba que tal vez no era lo suficientemente bueno o lindo para ir junto a Yuri a su trabajo, presentarse con él sería como bajarle el nivel de algún modo. Estaba usando un traje ejecutivo azul marino, uno bastante simple, pero que le quedaba bien; su cabello peinado hacia atrás y sus lentes bien guardados en algún cajón, mientras los de contacto eran los que utilizaba en ese instante. Se miró una última vez antes de decirse a sí mismo que no importaba como se viera, que Yuri lo había invitado, que este quería verlo a él por quién era y no por como lucía. Con eso en mente salió de su habitación en el momento justo que el timbre de su departamento sonó, anunciando la llegada de su cita.

— _Tardaste mucho en abrir —_ fue lo que recibió como saludo tras tropezar con los muebles por el nerviosismo, impidiéndole llegar a la puerta de inmediato.

— _Lo siento, aún no estaba listo —_ mintió y pudo ver como el rubio lo examinaba con la mirada.

— _¿Dónde están tus lentes? —_ le preguntó mientras posaba una mano sobre la mejilla del azabache.

— _Estoy usando de contacto… pensé que se verían mejor —_ respondió sin apartar la mirada.

— _Me gustan tus feos lentes, se ven bien en ti._

 _—¿Gracias? —_ no sabía si había sido un halago, pero en cierto modo lo hacía sentir más seguro de sí mismo. Se veían bien en él aunque fueran feos, entonces ¿Él los hacía lindos?— _¿Debería ir por ellos?_ —preguntó recién percatándose de la ropa del rubio. Su traje formal era realmente lindo con sus pantalones de vestir negros ligeramente ceñidos a sus piernas, su camisa azul y su chaleco sin mangas gris oscuro; aunque no llevaba corbata, con los primeros botones de su camisa abiertos dejando ver su cuello y una pequeña parte de su pecho. No pudo evitar quedarse mirando un par de segundos de más.

— _Deberías decirme lo bien que me veo —_ le dijo como todo un narcisista— _¿Crees que puedo estar a tu altura? —_ la pregunta dejó a Yuuri un poco descolocado, el rubio lo halagaba de maneras que no se esperaba, pero que realmente lo hacían sentir bien.

— _Te ves hermoso, creo que yo soy él que no está a la altura —_ soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa mientras miraba hacía el suelo.

— _Es porque no traes tus lentes, ve por ellos y vámonos._

Yuuri obedeció mientras se sonrojaba de camino a la habitación, agradecía que Yuri le hubiera pedido cambiarlos ya que los de contacto le irritaban los ojos después de un rato al no estar acostumbrado a ellos. Se miró al espejo nuevamente, ya con sus lentes de montura azul enmarcando sus ojos, sintiendo que realmente se veía bien con ellos por primera vez. Más seguro de sí mismo, salió de su habitación y se fue con Yuri quien lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa, demostrando que realmente le gustaba verlo así.

Llegaron al lugar en el auto del rubio, en el camino comentaron cosas sobre sus vidas en un intento por ponerse al día. El tiempo no había sido mucho, pero aún tenían toda la noche por delante y el resto de su vida para conocerse más. No había límite mientras ambos aún sintieran amor el uno por el otro.

El lugar no era grande, pero si estaba relativamente lleno de personas. Yuuri se sentía un poco fuera de lugar ya que todos eran bien parecidos, mujeres hermosas y apuestos hombres, todos conversando animadamente cerca de las mesas donde se servían los tragos o donde estaban los aperitivos. Se notaba que la fiesta estaba recién comenzando, la música estaba en un volumen moderado para que todos pudieran socializar con tranquilidad, ya más tarde se desocuparía el centro del lugar para quienes quisieran bailar.

El rubio guió a su acompañante para que se sirviera lo que quisiera, Yuuri optó por una bebida sin alcohol a sabiendas de que se emborrachaba rápido y eso no era bueno para nadie, lo sabía desde la escuela cuando en la última fiesta que asistió, había terminado bailando sobre la mesa y con poca ropa. Si no hubiese sido por Yuri quien lo sacó de ahí, tal vez se hubiese quedado desnudo.

Yuri le presentó algunos compañeros de trabajo, todos trataron con respeto al azabache y lo incluyeron en sus conversaciones, explicándole si no entendía algo ya que no trabajaba en ese rubro, haciéndolo sentir bienvenido y cómodo. El rubio se mantenía al margen de la conversación, de vez en cuando comentaba algo cuando no estaba de acuerdo, solo para debatir un poco y ganar, tal y como le gustaba hacer normalmente; demostrando frente a Yuuri que era uno de los mejores en su área, ansiando generarle admiración. En la escuela, Yuri siempre admiro al mayor, el cómo se esforzaba para obtener buenas calificaciones, su perseverancia y dedicación, aunque nunca se lo había dicho. Ahora quería que Yuuri se fijara en él de esa manera aunque fuera un poco.

— _¿Quieres bailar? —_ preguntó animado Yuuri cuando noto que la pista se despejó y la música aumentó su volumen, observando cómo distintas y variadas parejas comenzaban a moverse al son de la melodía. Al parecer había diversidad, pudo ver parejas homosexuales y heterosexuales bailando sin ser señaladas con el dedo, eso hizo que se armara de valor.

— _¿Para qué crees que vinimos? —_ respondió con una pregunta mientras tomaba la mano de su acompañante para llevarlo más al centro de la multitud, encontrando un espacio donde pudieran moverse con tranquilidad.

Al rubio siempre le gustó como Yuuri interpretaba la música con su cuerpo, ambos pertenecían al club de danza en la escuela sin importar que hubiera pocos hombres ahí. Se notaba que ese era el único lugar donde Yuuri podía ser él, ahí pudo ver por primera vez la esencia de la persona que comenzó a gustarle, notando que para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba completamente perdido en sus sentimientos.

Bailaron hasta cansarse, distintos ritmos, diferentes canciones, terminando en el típico baile lento que los invitaba a abrazarse y mantenerse apegados. El azabache aprovechó para apoyar su rostro en el pecho del contrario, notando como el corazón de este latía alocado, aunque no sabía si era por moverse tanto o por él. Realmente esperaba que fuera lo último, porque el suyo si estaba inquieto debido a la cercanía con el rubio.

Yuri mantuvo a su pareja de baile muy cerca, sintiéndose nervioso de alguna manera, como si volviera a ser un adolescente donde no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir, sin comportarse como un idiota debido a la presión— _hueles bien —_ fue lo que salió de su boca y se sintió idiota por el comentario que se le escapó sin permiso— _tu shampoo… el aroma…_

— _Mi pasta dental huele bien y también sabe bien ¿Quieres probar? —_ le dijo Yuuri en un ataque de valentía que el rubio apreció, parecían con los papeles invertidos.

Sin decir nada, Yuri tomó del mentón a su pareja y lo beso, adentrando de inmediato su lengua y sintiéndose estafado por el sabor que sintió, aunque no sabía mal— _mentiroso, sabe a frutas —_ lo increpó con el ceño fruncido, fingiendo indignación.

— _¿No te gusta? —_ preguntó jugando su juego e imitando un tono inocente que no era para nada suyo.

— _Me encanta —_ respondió bajito, volviendo a besarlo y acercándolo más, mientras posaba una mano en la espalda baja del azabache y la otra en su nuca. Yuuri se aferraba fuerte al pecho del rubio, arrugando la camisa con sus manos y logrando que algunos botones se salieran de su ojal.

La noche se les fue entre besos, bailes y caricias. Yuri tampoco había bebido ya que debía conducir para llevar a su acompañante a casa, quería asegurarse que llegara bien y también ansiaba poder conversar un poco más. Lo llevó a su departamento, se despidieron en la puerta con un fogoso beso en los labios donde ambos quedaron sin aliento, deseando más, pero decidiendo que debían esperar un poco para llegar al siguiente nivel.

— _Tendremos otra cita pronto —_ le dijo Yuri y el otro asintió contento.

— _Lo espero con ansias —_ respondió mientras se adentraba en su hogar, dándole una última mirada a la espalda del rubio mientras este se alejaba por el pasillo hacia el ascensor.

**_ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> 09/02/2020  
> Aquí en el segundo día de la dinámica, hace bastante que no escribía seguido. Espero seguir leyéndolos y lograr completar todos los días <3
> 
> 1- Reencuentro  
> 2- USANDO TRAJE  
> 3- VIAJANDO JUNTOS  
> 4- RECUERDOS  
> 5- CARTAS  
> 6- DULCES  
> 7- ANIVERSARIO
> 
> Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook “Daiki no sekai” y que los amo demasiado <3


	3. Día 3: febrero 10 “VIAJANDO JUNTOS”

Tuvieron más citas y encuentros casuales, cada vez que podían se juntaban a charlar, pasar el rato o simplemente acompañarse el uno al otro. Poco a poco la distancia que había entre ellos al caminar por la acera, se hacía nula, llegando a acostumbrarse a tomarse de las manos de manera inconsciente cada vez que iban por la calle. Los besos robados iban y venían a cada oportunidad, sin importar quien comenzara el otro debía recuperar lo que le habían quitado, llegando a perder la cuenta de cuantas veces sus labios se habían encontrado.

Parecían una pareja sin serlo, la verdad era que aún no formalizaban nada, pero así estaban bien. Iban a su propio ritmo, recuperando el tiempo perdido, pero sin perder su propia identidad; intentando mezclar lo mejor posible sus rutinas de antes con las nuevas que iban adquiriendo en conjunto y eso incluía las vacaciones.

— _¿Vacaciones? —_ preguntó Yuuri al no estar prestando atención a la conversación por estar viendo la televisión.

— _¿Estás sordo? Sí, vacaciones —_ respondió en tono molesto, odiaba tener que repetir las cosas y usualmente no lo hacía, pero para Yuuri lo haría todas las veces necesarias aunque fuese de mala gana— _¿Cuándo son tus vacaciones?_

 _—Aún no las pido ¿Tienes algo en mente? —_ preguntó curioso y el rubio negó con la cabeza.

Realmente Yuri no tenía nada pensado. Estaban en el departamento del azabache viendo una película cuando el rubio tomó su teléfono tras una notificación, notando que era un anuncio sobre descuentos de viajes en avión, ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió preguntar por curiosidad ya que él tampoco había solicitado sus días libres y tal vez podrían hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

— _Tal vez… podríamos realizar un viaje —_ habló titubeante mientras le mostraba el anuncio en su celular— _tengo descuento para dos —_ mencionó mientras Yuuri tomaba el teléfono observando la oferta. Casualmente era un descuento para viajar a diferentes destinos, incluyendo Japón, su país natal.

Yuuri se sintió nostálgico, no iba ahí hace desde que era pequeño— _si quieres podemos visitar Japón, mis padres se mudaron de vuelta allá hace un año, para hacerse cargo del negocio familiar —_ comentó mientras le devolvía al rubio el aparato— _tendríamos hospedaje gratis y de seguro comida también —_ dijo recordando que su madre los alimentaría hasta por las orejas, sobre todo al rubio al verlo tan delgado.

Yuri se había quedado quieto, con el rostro totalmente sorprendido por el ofrecimiento de Yuuri. Viajar juntos era una cosa, pero conocer a los suegros… ¿Lo aceptarían? Por un par de segundos se sintió inseguro, hasta que recordó que él era todo lo que el azabache amaba y que era perfecto, por lo que sabía que lo amarían y si no era así, se aseguraría de que al terminar su estadía lo hicieran.

— _¿Cuándo? —_ preguntó ansioso, mirando a su acompañante directo a los ojos.

— _Creo que en un par de meses, para poder organizarnos._

 _—¡Bien! el próximo mes será —_ asumió Yuri y el azabache no pudo evitar reir por eso, aún no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa actitud del rubio.

⊶⊰❁⊱⊷

Lograron sincronizar sus días de vacaciones, aunque no del todo. Tenían una semana de desfase, donde Yuuri salía un día y el rubio siete días después, así que viajarían cuando Yuri estuviese libre para hacerlo al mismo tiempo. Querían incluir la experiencia de viajar juntos.

Compraron los pasajes, armaron las maletas y el azabache habló con sus padres para darles la noticia de que iría a visitarlos y que llegaría acompañado. Las preguntas sobre quién sería el invitado y qué tipo de relación tenían no se hicieron esperar, poniendo al de lentes nervioso, logrando que este cortara la llamada antes de avisar su horario de llegada.

Todo estaba listo, hicieron todo lo necesario antes de abordar el avión y una vez arriba pudieron respirar con tranquilidad. No viajaban seguido fuera del país, por no decir que nunca viajaban, Yuuri se ponía nervioso pensando en que podían encontrar algo en su maleta o sobre él mismo, cualquier cosa que fuese ilegal inhabilitándolo para poder viajar y tal vez hasta dejándolo retenido por la policía. Yuri lo intentó tranquilizar en todo momento diciéndole que no tenía nada que pudiese ser sospechoso, pero el azabache pensaba que con su mala suerte, alguien podría haber metido algo entre sus cosas.

Al estar en sus asientos, uno al lado del otro, el japonés se sintió tranquilo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante, necesitado de afecto por todo el estrés que había pasado antes de abordar debido a su ansiedad. Yuri lo entendía, aunque su paciencia fuera poca, sabía que debía ser el pilar de su pareja y no alguien que lo hiciera sentir peor. El rubio acomodó su cabeza sobre la de Yuuri y durmieron un par de horas.

Durante el trayecto, en el tiempo que se mantuvieron despiertos, comenzaron a hablar sobre Japón. Yuuri le contó al rubio sobre las aguas termales, su comida favorita y la pista de hielo que había cerca, dándole a entender que ya tenía todos los panoramas planeados antes de llegar y eso a Yuri le había gustado. Para el rubio era importante que Yuuri fuera quien decidiera a donde ir y no su familia, porque quería ver lo que su persona especial deseaba mostrarle, en cierto modo, ver el mundo desde su perspectiva y eso era lo que haría.

— _Tú tampoco eres nativo de Detroit ¿Verdad? —_ preguntó Yuuri, recordando que una vez en la escuela el rubio mencionó que sus nombres eran distintos debido a su origen.

— _No nací ahí, pero fui criado desde pequeño en esa ciudad —_ explicó comenzando a recordar algunas cosas de su infancia— _soy de Rusia, mi madre me trajo acá pensando que sería mejor para nosotros, dejando a mi abuelo allá —_ tomó la mano del azabache en busca de contacto, no lo pediría, pero lo necesitaba— _viajé un par de veces en mi adolescencia, pero ahora solo he tenido contacto con él por teléfono. Algún día me gustaría que lo conocieras._

Yuuri apretó un poco la mano del rubio, mostrándole que lo tenía ahí en caso de necesitar apoyo— _nuestro próximo viaje podría ser a Rusia —_ ofreció, pero Yuri negó con tristeza.

— _La homofobia allá es muy grande, no me gustaría que experimentaras ese tipo de ambiente. Es mejor si traemos al abuelo —_ aclaró con una sonrisa, la idea recién le venía a la mente y le parecía excelente.

— _¡Me encanta esa idea! —_ apoyó el de lentes mientras se quitaba los mismos para poder limpiarlos con el bode de su camiseta.

Yuri le quitó los anteojos de las manos, sacando un pañuelo de papel para poder limpiar los vidrios adecuadamente. Una vez listos, colocó con cuidado los lentes en el rostro de su dueño, admirando como el borde azul enmarcaba esos preciosos ojos marrones que a veces se tornaban rojizos. Acortó poco a poco la distancia y lo besó, suave y lento, disfrutando del último momento a solas que tendrían antes de aterrizar. La voz en el altoparlante los interrumpió, anunciándoles que comenzarían a descender.

**_ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> 10/02/2020  
> Tercer día de la dinámica, a causa del trabajo solo pude escribir algo corto y publicarlo un poco tarde, pero va con mucho cariño <3
> 
> 1- Reencuentro  
> 2- Usando traje  
> 3- VIAJANDO JUNTOS  
> 4- RECUERDOS  
> 5- CARTAS  
> 6- DULCES  
> 7- ANIVERSARIO
> 
> Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook “Daiki no sekai” y que los amo demasiado <3


	4. Día 4: febrero 11 “RECUERDOS”

En el aeropuerto fueron recibidos por Yuuko, una amiga de la infancia de Yuuri. La chica bajita de cabello castaño, se lanzó sobre el azabache al verlo, abrazándolo con fuerza, cosa que al rubio no le gustó nada— _¡Suéltalo, es mío! —_ grito igual que un niño pequeño al que le quitan un juguete, mientras tomaba a su azabache del brazo para poder separarlo de la chica.

— _Tú debes ser el otro Yuri, ya me contaron de ti —_ le dijo con una sonrisa mientras soltaba a su amigo para observar con detenimiento al acompañante de este— _eres realmente muy guapo —_ halagó al más alto, logrando que bajara la guardia, atacando directamente a su ego— _con razón le gustas tanto._

 _—Obviamente, porque Yuuri se merece lo mejor —_ respondió al instante mientras sonreía con altivez.

La chica no se calló ni un segundo mientras se dirigían a la casa de los padres del azabache, habló en todo momento, contándole a Yuuri sobre sus cosas y todo lo que se había perdido al no vivir ahí. Yuri escuchaba, aunque no prestaba su total atención, después de todo era una conversación de amigos donde él no estaba incluido. No le molestaba, entendía que fuera así ya que habían pasado mucho tiempo sin verse y necesitaban recuperar aquellas conversaciones que nunca tuvieron lugar debido a la distancia. De vez en cuando, Yuuri le explicaba al rubio alguna cosa para que pudiese entender de lo que hablaban, realmente quería incluir a su casi-novio para que no sintiera que lo había olvidado.

Llegaron al recinto de las aguas termales, entraron como cualquier cliente y se adentraron con tranquilidad, esperando a ser descubiertos— _bienveni- —_ la voz de Hiroko se cortó al ver a sus invitados ya en casa— _¡Yuu-chan! —_ exclamó contenta para ir a saludar a su hijo.

— _Hola, mamá —_ saludó en un perfecto japonés mientras dejaba que la mujer besara su mejilla a modo de saludo— _este es Yuri —_ explicó ya dejando su idioma natal para expresarse en ingles, agradecía que sus padres lo dominaran al haber vivido en Estados Unidos por tanto tiempo.

— _Hola, Yurio. Gracias por cuidar bien de mi hijo —_ comentó la mujer mientras abria los brazos para poder abrazar al más alto y este se dejaba querer, agachándose un poco para que aquella amable mujer le brindara afecto— _antes y ahora —_ susurró en el oído de Yuri, dándole a entender que lo recordaba de los días en que su hijo estudiaba.

— _¿Ya llegaron? —_ preguntó Toshiya, llegando en el momento justo que su mujer soltaba al acompañante de su hijo para poder saludarlo él también— _bienvenidos —_ les dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y sonreía ampliamente, feliz de tener a ambos chicos en casa.

A los padres de Yuuri jamás les importó su orientación sexual, mientras él fuera feliz, ellos también lo serian. Porque lo mejor para un padre era que su hijo lograra tener una vida estable en todo sentido, incluyendo el emocional.

— _Gracias por recibirme, es un gusto poder venir aquí —_ señaló Yuri y ambas mujeres quedaron fascinadas.

— _Deben tener hambre, preparé katsudon por esta ocasión especial —_ Hiroko hablaba mientras empujaba a los jóvenes hacia las mesas para que se sentaran, dejando las maletas a un lado ya que estas podían esperar para ser llevadas a sus habitaciones.

— _¿Katsudon? —_ preguntó Yuri sin saber lo que era.

— _Es mi comida favorita —_ respondió Yuuri emocionado— _podría comerlo todo el día, todos los días._

El rubio se sintió acogido en aquel lugar, además de sentirse feliz por saber más cosas de la persona que le gustaba. La idea de aquel viaje había sido una de las mejores de su vida, estaba seguro de que no se arrepentiría de nada.

La comida llegó y Yuri se hizo adicto a aquel platillo, era su segundo favorito en el mundo ahora que lo probaba— _con razón te gusta tanto… es delicioso —_ decía entre un bocado y otro, terminándose su porción para luego pedir más, dándose cuenta que Yuuri comía con lentitud— _¿Qué sucede?_

 _—Engordo con facilidad —_ respondió un poco avergonzado— _no quiero subir de peso y parecerte asqueroso —_ murmuró mientras comía de a pocos, intentando engañar a su cabeza con la cantidad de cucharadas.

— _¿Asquearme? Eso no pasaría jamás —_ respondió al instante, imaginando a un Yuuri gordito— _creo que te verías adorable, así que come todo lo que quieras. Vinimos a divertirnos, no a preocuparnos._

Yuuri se sintió agradecido por aquellas palabras, asintió con la cabeza para luego comenzar a comer con ganas. Yuri tenía razón, eran vacaciones y debían relajarse, no estar pensando tonterías, además no comía esto todos los días.

Cuando terminaron de alimentarse, llevaron las maletas a las habitaciones, las cuales eran separadas por orden de Toshiya. No dejaría que durmieran juntos si no estaban en una relación formal todavía, al menos no bajo su techo. Para los Yuris no fue un gran problema, siempre dormían en lugares separados ya que no vivían juntos, esto solo era un detalle.

Más tarde se relajaron en las aguas termales, Yuri se sonrojó al tener que meterse solo con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez. No solía ser vergonzoso, pero el lugar lograba ponerlo un poco tímido, mientras que Yuuri ya estaba acostumbrado por lo que entro al agua sin problemas.

— _Ven, no muerdo —_ bromeó y el rubio chasqueó la lengua para luego meterse junto a su acompañante. Sintió enseguida como sus músculos comenzaban a relajarse, se sentía bien estar ahí luego de vivir en una ciudad que siempre iba rápido como si el mañana no existiera.

— _No muerdes, devoras de un solo bocado —_ respondió mientras chocaba su hombro con el del azabache, quien había fruncido el ceño.

— _Recuerdo que el que hacía eso eras tú, en cada receso y con todo lo que llevabas para comer —_ comenzó a contar— _lo bueno es que nunca engordabas._

 _—Es porque soy de la raza perfecta —_ se jactó y Yuuri le lanzó un poco de agua— _bien, solo es suerte… supongo._

Su charla continuó, recordando días de escuela a los que ya no podían volver, pensando en todo lo que hubiesen tenido si tan solo hubiesen expresado sus sentimientos con sinceridad en aquel entonces— _creo que no cambiaría nada —_ dijo el azabache— _tal vez no estaríamos ahora juntos al haber sido tan inmaduros._

Yuri estaba de acuerdo, todo pasaba por algo y tal vez el destino los había juntado nuevamente ahora, porque podían mantener realmente una relación madura— _creo que solo cambiaria una cosa —_ dijo el rubio captando la total atención de su acompañante— _Yo debería haberte besado primero ese día —_ confesó recordando el último momento que estuvieron juntos antes de que Yuuri desapareciera de su vida— _te llamé ese día a ese lugar para robarte un beso, pero te me adelantaste._

El azabache estaba sorprendido tras aquella confesión, ambos habían tenido los mismos planes, pero él había sido más rápido. Yuri podía rememorar el cómo planeo con varios días de anticipación lo que haría, se había dicho a si mismo que esta era su última oportunidad, que no volvería a ver a su amigo de nuevo y que no debían haber arrepentimientos; con eso en mente, había citado a Yuuri a un lugar más privado, fracasando totalmente en su plan.

— _No lo sabía —_ fue lo único que pudo decir el japonés.

— _Da igual… porque ahora puedo comenzar todos los besos que quiera, así que ya no importa —_ comentó para luego unir sus labios con los de su casi-novio.

— _Suficiente, hasta que no se hagan pareja no pueden llegar mas allá de eso —_ les dijo Toshiya, interrumpiéndolos y entrando también en el agua. Su sonrisa les hacía saber que solo bromeaba un poco.

⊶⊰❁⊱⊷

Esa noche, fue una noche de recuerdos. Hiroko sacó un álbum de fotos que había conservado por mucho tiempo, limpiándole el polvo que había acumulado y sentándose en medio de los Yuris para mostrarles. Pudieron ver fotos de las presentaciones que habían hecho en el taller de danza y una en especial llamó la atención de los invitados, era del “detrás de escena”, donde un rubio adolescente muy sonrojado ayudaba a un despistado azabache a abrocharse el traje que usaría ese día.

Yuuri podía recordar a la perfección ese día porque pensaba que había engordado y por ello el cierre no subía, la verdad era que con sus manos no podía hacerlo del todo bien y había tenido que pedir la ayuda de su amigo, quien no accedió al principio. Cuando Yuri vio que Víctor se acercó a ayudar, corrió a hacerlo él, con tal de que ese extraño chico de un curso mayor no tocara a su Yuuri.

La estadía en ese lugar recién comenzaba, pero ya se notaba que serían unas vacaciones para recordar por siempre.

**_ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> 12/02/2020  
> Cuarto día y ya me atrasé un poco, aunque solo unos minutos. Me alegro de poder participar en la dinámica <3
> 
> 1- Reencuentro  
> 2- Usando traje  
> 3- Viajando juntos  
> 4- RECUERDOS  
> 5- CARTAS  
> 6- DULCES  
> 7- ANIVERSARIO
> 
> Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook “Daiki no sekai” y que los amo demasiado <3


	5. Día 5: febrero 12 “CARTAS”

Estarían diez días en Japón, visitarían varios lugares y comenzarían temprano todos los días con tal de aprovechar al máximo su estadía ahí. La primera noche se despidieron temprano, necesitaban descansar y aunque les encantaría dormir en los brazos del otro sin tener dobles intenciones, respetarían las reglas que Toshiya les había impuesto, después de todo, Yuri quería ser alguien digno del hijo de los Katsuki.

Yuuri despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose con mucha energía al haber descansado bien. Se sentía alegre de poder ver a sus padres, de saber que pasaría tiempo con Yuri y de poder incluirlo más en su vida; sus padres parecían llevarse bien con el rubio y eso era lo mejor de todo. Se levantó y buscó ropa en su maleta para poder vestirse luego de darse una ducha, aunque antes de eso pasaría a ver a Yuri para saber si necesitaba algo o si quería ir a bañarse primero.

El azabache se acercó a su puerta para salir de la habitación, notando que en el suelo, junto a esta, había un sobre de papel. Lo levantó y observó con curiosidad, parecía una carta, aunque no decía quien era el emisor ni a quien iba dirigida, así que solo la abrió. Estaba en su cuarto, así que suponía que debía ser suya.

Al comenzar a leer notó que era una carta de Yuri, que efectivamente estaba dirigida a él y que tenía un hermoso mensaje dentro. Hablaba sobre sus sentimientos del pasado, lo primero que había visto en él, su primera impresión y el cómo sus sentimientos comenzaron a surgir. No era algo muy extenso, era simple, directa y con un toque de cariño que Yuuri podía notar al conocer al rubio, al terminar de leer esta decía que por favor no hablaran sobre aquel escrito y el azabache entendió que tal vez era algo vergonzoso para Yuri.

El japonés se sintió feliz, Yuri podía cambiar su estado de ánimo con un par de palabras, era ahí cuando se daba cuenta de cuánto poder se le otorgaba a la persona amada. Salió de su habitación y fue a la del rubio notando que estaba vacía, se encontró con su madre en el pasillo y esta le comento que Yuri ya estaba abajo esperándolo para desayunar. Yuuri se apresuró a ducharse y vestirse, bajó las escaleras corriendo y llegó hasta donde estaba el rubio conversando con su padre.

— _Buenos días —_ pronunció Yuri en un japonés masticado, pero que se escuchaba tan lindo en él. Eso o Yuuri solo podía verlo como un enamorado.

— _Buenos días —_ saludó el azabache en su idioma natal, besó la mejilla del rubio ya que al estar cerca de su padre no podía hacerlo en los labios y se sentó.

— _No deberías quedarte con el cabello mojado —_ regañó Hiroko a su hijo, mientras se acercaba por su espalda con una toalla y le secaba lo mejor que podía el pelo, sin importarle que Yuuri se quejara por ello.

Ese día irían al “Ice Castle”, podrían patinar sobre hielo y entretenerse, el azabache pensaba que era el mejor panorama mientras se acostumbraban al cambio de horario. Aquel día lo pasaron bien, entre chistes sobre lo mal que patinaba Yuuri y las caídas del rubio, el día se les había ido rápidamente.

Al llegar de vuelta a casa comieron y se fueron a sus habitaciones, aunque esta vez se despidieron con un beso en los labios, aprovechando la oscuridad del solitario pasillo ya que los señores Katsuki se encontraban en la primera planta. Yuri tomó al otro por la cintura, acercándolo bruscamente para luego plantarle un beso cargado de sentimientos, intentando no descontrolarse ya que solo debía ser un beso de buenas noches.

— _Suficiente —_ susurró el rubio mientras Yuuri parecía haber quedado sin aire.

— _Un poco más —_ le pidió mientras se acercaba para continuar con el contacto entre sus bocas, aprovechando de morderle el labio para luego separarse— _ahora sí, buenas noches —_ se despidió y se adentro corriendo a su habitación dejando al rubio solo en el pasillo. Si se quedaba un poco más, ya no se despedirían.

Yuri se fue a dormir contento, realmente este viaje estaba dando resultados, se podía ver un avancé en su relación.

El día siguiente llegó, Yuuri se despertó y se dirigió a la puerta para poder ir al baño, necesitaba orinar. Todo quedó olvidado cuando con su pie sintió algo de papel en el suelo, enfocó su vista ya que estaba sin sus lentes y se dio cuenta que al igual que el día anterior, había una carta en el piso. La levantó y la abrió sin cuestionar, ya sabía quien la había escrito y para quien era, así que comenzó a leer, sintiéndose un poco triste y a la vez agradecido cuando en aquellas letras el rubio le expresó su tristeza sobre el día en que no volvieron a verse. Yuri le contó sobre sus días sin él, sobre cuanto lo había extrañado en la escuela y lo mucho que se había arrepentido de no haber dado a conocer sus sentimientos antes. La carta finalizaba con un agradecimiento al destino por haberlos reunido nuevamente y al igual que el día anterior, una petición de no hablar sobre ello.

Así fueron pasando los días, cada mañana Yuuri despertaba esperando ver el mensaje diario en el piso de su habitación. Leyó sobre la felicidad que sintió Yuri al encontrarlo de nuevo, los pensamientos que jamás le expresó, las cosas que le gustaban de él y las que le disgustaban, los sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su interior y la felicidad de compartir sus vacaciones con él. Tantas cosas en simples pedazos de papel que Yuuri atesoraría por siempre, muchas palabras que solo tenían un significado debido a que era Yuri quien se las expresaba.

El último día de su estadía en Japón, Yuri se levantó como siempre, una hora antes de la que el azabache estaba acostumbrado a despertar, todo con la intención de ir a deslizar por debajo de la puerta de este, aquella carta diaria que redactaba todas las noches con la intención de poder expresar su sentir sin mirarlo a la cara. Porque le era difícil, porque le costaban las cursilerías, pero no podía evitar sentir que era necesario expresarse.

El rubio tomó el sobre y se dirigió a la puerta, notando que en el suelo de la habitación, por debajo de esta, alguien deslizaba lo que parecía una carta. Sonrió negando con la cabeza, lo había descubierto así que abrió para encontrarse con un Yuuri sorprendido por ser atrapado.

— _Eres un imitador —_ le dijo mientras el azabache se levantaba con la nota en la mano, no tenía sobre, solo era un simple papel con un par de palabras escritas.

— _Uno muy malo —_ respondió sonriendo mientras le extendía el mensaje a Yuri para que este lo tomara y lo leyera frente a él.

El rubio miró el papel y se sonrojó, las palabras “¿Quieres ser mi novio?” se leían claras en él, Yuri con su propia carta en la mano hizo lo mismo, se la dio al azabache para que este también la leyera frente a él. Yuuri abrió el sobre notando la misma pregunta, solo que debajo de esta habían opciones como en un examen, alternativas que decían “1) Sí, 2) Por supuesto y 3) Obviamente”.

El azabache se abrazó del cuello del más alto— _todas las anteriores —_ le respondió contento mientras juntaba sus narices y lo miraba a los ojos.

— _Eso no estaba en las alternativas —_ dijo el rubio— _pero aún así estas aprobado._

Aprovecharon de besarse, sin importarles el estar recién despertando, con pijama y el cabello alborotado. Toshiya apareció por el pasillo, dispuesto a interrumpir solo por molestar, pero Yuuri sin separarse del rubio le estiró el papel a su padre quien al leerlo solo rio y se fue del lugar. Si ahora eran pareja, tenían permitido besarse dentro su casa.

**_ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> 13/02/2020  
> Tengo mucho sueño XD Aún así, aquí estamos con otro día de esta Yuuyu/Yuyuu week <3 espero les este gustando.
> 
> 1- Reencuentro  
> 2- Usando traje  
> 3- Viajando juntos  
> 4- Recuerdos  
> 5- CARTAS  
> 6- DULCES  
> 7- ANIVERSARIO
> 
> Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook “Daiki no sekai” y que los amo demasiado <3


	6. Día 6: febrero 13 “DULCES”

El día de su regreso a casa, no salieron a ningún lado. Se quedaron con la familia compartiendo y aprovechando ya que no sabían cuándo sería la próxima vez que volverían a verse, Hiroko volvió a hacer katsudon como el primer día y los Yuris comieron como si no hubiera mañana. La comida de la señora Katsuki era deliciosa, por lo que Yuuri estaba seguro que tenía algunos kilos de más y eso le acomplejaba un poco aunque, no lo mencionara.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse, los señores Katsuki les dieron sus buenos deseos a la ahora pareja, diciéndoles que esperaban pronto la invitación a la boda— _un paso a la vez —_ les dijo el azabache mientras rodaba los ojos, se estaban apresurando demasiado.

Yuri se despidió con la promesa de que cuidaría bien a Yuuri y se mantendría a su lado. Mientras besaba la mejilla de su suegra, aprovechó de susurrarle al oído que pronto le llegaría la invitación a la boda, aunque Yuuri no debía enterarse. La mujer solo rio bajito, le gustaba ese rubio para su hijo.

Se fueron al aeropuerto con más cosas que con las que llegaron a Japón, llevaban varios recuerdos y algunos regalos. Se llevaban consigo también los buenos recuerdos y la sensación de haber logrado subir un par de escalones en su relación. El viaje en avión se sintió rápido ya que se fueron conversando la mayor parte del tiempo, durmiendo poco porque no tenían ganas de dormir en los asientos, necesitaban una cama.

Estaban cansados, el viaje había sido largo y necesitaban dormir. Se fueron directo al departamento de Yuuri por sugerencia de este, querían acostarse abrazados y así poder recargar energía, después de todo, el azabache debería entrar a trabajar pronto ya que le quedaban pocos días de vacaciones. Se quedaron dormidos apenas cayeron sobre el colchón, con suerte lograron quitarse el calzado.

⊶⊰❁⊱⊷

Los días pasaban y Yuuri se comportaba extraño desde que habían vuelto de Japón, el rubio no entendía que sucedía, pero sabía que algo pasaba. Le preguntó varias veces a su novio, pero este siempre respondía con un “nada” y eso ya estaba comenzando a cansarle, necesitaba saber que ocurría o terminaría explotando ya que el problema, sin importar el que fuera, comenzaba a afectar su relación. Habían intentado intimar un par de veces luego de que formalizaran la relación, pero Yuuri siempre detenía el momento de la nada, excusándose con cualquier cosa que le permitiera arrancar antes de que comenzaran a quitarse la ropa. Yuri no podía entenderlo, se sentía rechazado al no obtener una explicación clara.

Un día que estaban besándose en el sofá y las caricias comenzaban a aumentar de intensidad, Yuri intento colar sus mano bajo la camiseta del azabache. Este se tensó enseguida y se alejó— _¿Qué es lo que pasa? —_ preguntó el rubio ya de mal humor, si le desagradaba que lo tocara debería decírselo directamente y no irse con rodeos.

— _No es nada, solo… solo no me he bañado —_ se excusó como tantas otras veces.

— _Si tanto te incomoda, ve y date una ducha. Yo te espero —_ la verdad era que el momento ya se había interrumpido, pero quería saber hasta dónde llegaba Yuuri mintiendo, porque claramente esa no era la razón.

— _No… Yo… —_ no se había esperado aquello, pensó que el rubio como siempre dejaría de insistir, pero al parecer ya habían llegado a un punto donde su novio no lo dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, tal vez debería decirle lo que le sucedía— _la verdad es que… es que… ¡Subí de peso! —_ levantó la voz mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos.

Yuri se impresionó por lo que su pareja había dicho ¿Todo este problema se debía a la inseguridad de Yuuri? No era algo menor, claramente afectaba al azabache hasta el punto de no querer mostrarse y eso estaba mal, porque para Yuri su novio era hermoso, aún con un par de kilos de más. El asunto era que esto no se trataba de él, se trataba de Yuuri y de cómo se sentía, así que decidió que hablaría con tacto.

— _Si eso es lo que te molesta ¿Por qué no haces dieta? —_ le dijo en un tono demasiado brusco, debía trabajar en su tono de voz para ser más sutil— _digo… si quieres, podríamos hacer dieta juntos ¿Qué te parece?_

Yuuri se sintió extraño por la propuesta, no de una manera mala, sino al contrario. Jamás se imaginó que su pareja querría apoyarlo de esa manera. Yuri no necesitaba para nada bajar de peso, pero aún así le estaba ofreciendo restringirse con la comida para brindarle apoyo y eso significaba mucho para el azabache.

— _No sé si pueda lograrlo, con mi ansiedad a veces solo pienso en comer dulces y otras cosas —_ confesó, mostrándole su inseguridad por completo al rubio.

— _Te entiendo, pero no dejarás de comer lo que te gusta —_ Explicó— _simplemente lo limitaremos a un día a la semana. Un día donde podamos darnos algún gusto en la comida._

 _—¿Un día de dulces? —_ preguntó intrigado y Yuri asintió.

— _Los sábados serán día de dulces ¿Está bien? —_ a Yuuri le brillaron los ojos, realmente quería hacer esto, esforzarse para sentirse cómodo consigo mismo y así poder estar con Yuri sin atormentarse por como lucía.

Así fue como comenzaron una estricta dieta, Yuri realmente era muy minucioso cuando se trataba de hacer algo con un objetivo específico. Hizo la dieta con Yuuri y admiró la determinación de este para seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra, si bien no podían almorzar juntos ya que trabajaban en distintos lugares, en la noche cocinaban los dos para llevar el mismo almuerzo al día siguiente.

El “día de dulces” se convirtió en el favorito de Yuuri, esperaba con ansias que pasara la semana para que el rubio le trajera algún rico chocolate o un pastel de su sabor favorito, como premio por haber seguido el régimen semanal. Yuri por su parte estaba feliz y aunque debía regañar a su pareja constantemente para que no se saliera de la dieta, podía notar como Yuuri se veía mas contento.

Cuando Yuuri llegó a su peso ideal, hizo del día de dulces el día del placer. Dejó que Yuri lo tocara sin limitaciones, disfrutando el uno del otro y añadiendo a su primera noche de lujuria algunas fresas y jarabe de chocolate, usando la creatividad para poder darse un gusto. Después de esa noche, Yuri pensó que podían salirse de la dieta un poco más seguido, ya que la mezcla de sabores dulces y el cuerpo de su novio se le estaban haciendo un vicio.

**_ Continuará… _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daiki★Aki  
> 14/02/2020  
> Lo siento por lo corto y por la tardanza, aún así espero les gustara. Ya solo queda un día de esta Yuuyu/Yuuyu week, así que en unas varias horas más publicaré el último capítulo <3
> 
> 1- Reencuentro  
> 2- Usando traje  
> 3- Viajando juntos  
> 4- Recuerdos  
> 5- Cartas  
> 6- DULCES  
> 7- ANIVERSARIO
> 
> Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook “Daiki no sekai” y que los amo demasiado <3

**Author's Note:**

> Diki★Aki
> 
> 08/02/2020
> 
> Tanto tiempo sin hacer una nota de autor, pero aquí estamos de vuelta intentando reponer todo lo perdido y añadiendo cositas nuevas. Estoy participando en la dinámica de la Yuuyu/Yuyuu Valentine's week, por San Valentín y haré esta historia uniendo la tematica de cada día <3
> 
> 1- REENCUENTRO
> 
> 2- USANDO TRAJE
> 
> 3- VIAJANDO JUNTOS
> 
> 4- RECUERDOS
> 
> 5- CARTAS
> 
> 6- DULCES
> 
> 7- ANIVERSARIO
> 
> Recuerden que pueden unirse al grupo de Facebook "Daiki no sekai" en caso de cualqquier cosa <3 los amo.


End file.
